


The Winter Solstice

by SuperDarkRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Era, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: The creature's eyes went wide slightly and began to shift until it was barely standing on its feet. Pekka moved a bit closer, just within reach when the fox bit him on the hand. He hissed, grimacing at the pain, but he's had worse happen to him in his life. He stayed still, keeping his face neutral as he spoke to the creature again, "See. You're safe. I would never hurt you. You beautiful creature, I would never hurt you ever. Believe me. You're safe. Let me help you and then you can go wherever you please." He spoke softly once again, and soon he felt the fox release its teeth from his hand. Blood pooled slowly to the ground, and the fox began licking his wounds as if apologizing for biting him."See, you're very sweet, aren't you. You were just scared and hurt poor thing. Here, come back to my home and we'll take care of your wounds." He pulled out a blanket from his bag and the fox slowly limped over until he could wrap him up. He was shivering slightly and felt way too thin. Poor thing was probably abandoned after something had happened to his home.He gently picked up the shivering fox and began his journey back home.





	The Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hello hello everyone!~
> 
> I know it's been awhile since I last posted something, but here I am again posting a brand new story and one I've never done before! Again whenever Pekka and Juuse are together just assume that they're speaking Finnish to one another unless prompt otherwise. I'd also like to thank my beta writer [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for continuing to encourage and help to make this story even better!! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! 
> 
> Anyways, and now....welcome to the old forest of Finland, of Gods and spirits, and the magical realm that no one dares enter.
> 
> Enjoy!

###  **The Winter Solstice**

**_Based on this image:_ **

**__ **

 

* * *

 

  
  


It was beginning to grow dark as Pekka began to venture back from his hunt in the woods. 

  
The lands of Finland could be both dangerous and beautiful all at once. He made sure to place gifts for the gods of the forest and the creature who lived there to give him safe passage back home. He lived alone in the outskirts of the forest with only a few forest creatures that would come to visit him from time to time.

  
Many years back when he was a child he had ventured out into the woods, against his mother's words, and came across a creature beyond anything he's ever seen before. A creature of red furs, but not like an elk. This creature was much bigger and looked to have the eyes of a human. He was a child and didn't understand at the time, but as he got older he realized what the creature had given to him.

  
He hadn't realized how long he had ventured out and soon it was nighttime before he returned back home. His mother had called everyone to try and find him and when he returned she scolded him for nearly a month, but something had changed and even his mother knew it. His eyes that were once a dark brown were now bright blue like the crystal lake. He explained what happened the best that he could as a child and his mother couldn't believe it herself. 

  
The people in the small town said he was touched by the Spirit of the Forest. Though why, it was unclear, until one day a wolf tried to attack a home, and somehow he could understand what the wolf was thinking. He was able to calm the wolf, who was a mother that lost her pup and helped the wolf find her pup and they both returned back to the forest. It had been called a miracle by some, but many feared him for his gift that the Spirit gave to him.

  
He grew up alone mostly with his mother before she became sick and died when he was 20 years old. He left his childhood home, only taking what he wanted, and built up a new home by the woods. Over the years many moved away from the woods, too afraid of what lay inside to venture within. Especially the woods of Finland, which were laden with myths and legends that the rest of the world would never believe.

  
He had only ever ventured into the towns and cities when he absolutely needed too, but otherwise, he was left in peace by the woods. He welcomed the forest with open arms and gave gifts to the gods of the forest for peace and prosperity in his life. 10 years later and he was still living the best life that anyone could give to him. He only wished, prayed that one day someone would come to him so he didn't have to live alone anymore. It wasn't necessarily a problem, but living alone could put a damper on many aspects of his life.

Pekka shook his head, clearing the air around him as he continued to walk. He had just laid a quail he was able to shoot down with his bow and arrow across a sacred area to thank them for a good hunt. He was almost home with his game strapped to his back when suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He stopped dead in his tracks and closed his eyes to listen to his surrounding. 

  
There! He heard it! A whimper, soft, much like a baby.

  
He turned towards the sound and followed it until the noise got closer.

  
Pekka stopped and the whimper came up to him as he looked down behind a boulder. There his eyes grew wide as a sight he's never seen before walking through these woods came into view. A pure white fox was curled in on itself, whimpering as if in pain, and there he saw some blood staining part of its coat. He slowly came around and approached the fox. These creatures were rare to see. Foxes of pure white were said to be of the old world and would grant anyone good luck if you gave them a gift. They were rare to find and to see, as many were wiped out by human clans seeking out their furs and meat. This was centuries ago, and yet here a white fox laid curled up in pain.

  
He stepped on a twig alerting the fox of his presence and it opened its eyes, growling at him as he stretched a hand out at the creature. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the bright blue eyes of the creature and he stopped with his hand out to it, "It's alright. You're safe. I won't hurt you. There's nothing to be afraid of from me. I just want to see your wound. It's alright I promise." He spoke softly, gently in his language combined with the language of the forest. It was a gift he thanked the Spirit to this day that he was granted to have.

  
The creature's eyes went wide slightly and began to shift until it was barely standing on its feet. Pekka moved a bit closer, just within reach when the fox bit him on the hand. He hissed, grimacing at the pain, but he's had worse happen to him in his life. He stayed still, keeping his face neutral as he spoke to the creature again, "See. You're safe. I would never hurt you. You beautiful creature, I would never hurt you ever. Believe me. You're safe. Let me help you and then you can go wherever you please." He spoke softly once again, and soon he felt the fox release its teeth from his hand. Blood pooled slowly to the ground, and the fox began licking his wounds as if apologizing for biting him.   
  


"See, you're very sweet, aren't you. You were just scared and hurt poor thing. Here, come back to my home and we'll take care of your wounds." He pulled out a blanket from his bag and the fox slowly limped over until he could wrap him up. He was shivering slightly and felt way too thin. Poor thing was probably abandoned after something had happened to his home.

  
He gently picked up the shivering fox and began his journey back home.

  
It wasn't long before he saw the cabin come into view and smiled when he found that the fox has fallen asleep in his arms. He assumed that the fox was just a pup, but this one seemed older than a baby would be. He was able to get everything inside before finally making his way over to the fireplace. He placed the fox gently on the fur rug in front of the fireplace and then went to start a fire. It was almost winter and he didn't know what would have happened to the fox if he hadn't found it.   
"Alright little one, I have to check your wounds. So just relax alright and we'll clean you up." 

The poor thing whimpered softly and he pets the top of his head to calm it down. As he worked he discovered that the fox was a male and that the wound was very superficial, but since it was getting colder outside he would have died if the wounds didn't heal. He wrapped the little fox's back right leg and then gave him some food and some warm milk ladened with honey. The fox devoured everything and drank his fill of the milk. He was happy when the fox licked his hand as he cleaned his fur.    
The fox was once again pure white and looked happy as it laid back down again. "That's right little one, you stay as long as you need. Just rest now. We'll check your wounds in the morning." The fox licked his face before laying down and falling asleep. 

  
He sighed in satisfaction before going to make himself some dinner. He laid out a final meal on the front porch for the spirit walkers as thanks for the good weather and good health, then went to wash clean. He checked the fox a final time before going to turn in for the night.

  
The sky was clear and the moon was full, high up in the sky as the stars glitter around it. He prayed to the gods to give good health for the fox and for him to find a good home when he was healed.   
He fell asleep as a weight lifted from his shoulders, and somehow he knew that his prayers had been answered.

  
/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

  
  
The sun came fluttering into the windows making him blink awake at the cool of the morning. He heard the birds whistling their normal tunes as the creatures scurried about the forest floor. He felt the cool on his skin before a warmth at his front made him jerk in confusion. 

  
His eyes went wide as he tried to figure out what the warm lump at his front was. He saw a lump covered up by the edge of his bed and he felt his heart begin to race. He wasn't sure who decided to enter his cabin while he slept, but hopefully, he could speak with them before they did anything rash.   
  


Pekka backed up slowly until he was just enough apart to defend himself if need be, and then carefully pulled the covers back from the lump underneath. His eyes went wide in shock as he dropped the blankets. There curled up on the bed was a young man, with pale skin, with a white fur cape covering his body, but otherwise, he was completely naked.

  
Shock ran through him as he couldn't fathom as to how this young man ventured into his home and into his bed. He must have been in a deep sleep. He panicked and looked over towards the fireplace but found the fox gone. He worried that the young man came into his home in the dead of night and killed the fox while he slept, but how? That would be impossible without him hearing the young man come in.

  
As he went to push back the young man's hair, which was black as night his eyes flew open and they both jerked as their eyes met. The young man fell out of the bed, pushing himself back towards the wall as he curled in on himself. Pekka's heart was pounding and he had a feeling he was experiencing something that was very rare to see.

  
"It's alright little one, you're safe. Can you speak? Can you tell me who you are? Maybe I can…" He trailed off as his eyes spotted the wrap around the young man's right leg and he gasped as he realized who he was. The bright blue eyes should have given that away for him.

  
"You're...you're the fox...aren't you? The little white fox I brought here last night? That was you wasn't it?" He spoke softly and gently not wanting to scare the young man, who possibly had the skittish mind of a fox.

The young man tilted his head before giving a curt nod once. Pekka's heart was pounding in his chest as he slowly got out of the bed. The chill of the morning and the discovery of this magical creature before him made the hairs on his skin stand on end. Goosebumps raised up as he slowly approached this young man. He wore nothing but his boxers so the chill was evident on his skin, but he saw the young man's eyes grow wide as his bright blue eyes trailed over his body. He felt his face flush under the young man's scrutiny but kneeled down close, hands outstretched much like he had in the woods when he found the young juvenile. 

  
"You beautiful mythical creature, I'm so happy you allowed me to care for you in my home. I'm truly honored to be here in your presence. Will you please allow me to care for you until you are well again?" He had his head bowed and hands complacent, palms up and vulnerable as he let the young man know he was to be trusted.

  
He heard nothing until he felt a hand come on the top of his head. He moved his head up slightly to see the young man...smiling. His heart did something that he hadn't felt in a very long time as the young man's eyes softened underneath his gaze. "Yes. Thank...you." The young man's speech was slow and deep and yes, there his heart began pounding hard and fast once again.

His breath left him in a whoosh of air as the young man gently slide a finger down over his cheek, "Name...Juuse." He felt himself smiling wide as the young man smiled back. This was so rare and he felt a need to make a large meal for the gods as thanks for this precious moment.

  
Their eyes met and seemed to stay in one place as the world blurred around them. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes couldn't stray away from this creatures beauty. Because that was it, he found the young man, beautiful. His thoughts were snapped as they jerked together as Juuse's stomach growled loudly. He chuckled softly obviously confusing the young man as looked back up at him, "You're hungry from what I can hear. How about we get something to eat and then we'll check your wound okay?" The young man, Juuse placed a hand over his stomach as it growled again.

  
He smiled as he went to stand back up. Juuse's eyes followed him as he went over to his closet and tried to find something that would fit the young man. He was short and thin so he figured one of his bigger sweaters would help. He pulled out a sweater and some sweatpants and gestured Juuse over. He watched as the young man crawled over like an animal and sniffed at the clothes. He watched him grimace making Pekka chuckle softly, "It's too cold for you to just walk around bare. I wouldn't mind in the summer, but with winter fast approaching I don't want you to get sick, especially with your injury." 

Juuse seemed to pout which, no, he shouldn't have found adorable but he did. The young man exhaled dramatically and went to stand as if it was a nuisance, but just as he stood he gasp and nearly collapsed due to his right leg. He caught the young man, gently helping him over to the bed. He saw a sadness in the eyes of this beautiful young man and went to wipe a few stray tears that fell. "You'll heal. You're just weak right now, but we'll get your strength back soon. Here, let's get you dressed yeah?" Juuse nodded once, sadness still plaguing his eyes as he went to help him.

  
He asked before removing the white fur cap from him, but Juuse's eyes stayed on the cape while he helped dress him. He had to roll up the sweatpants but overall everything fit just fine. It was a bit big, but in winter that would be fine. He put the fur cape back around his shoulders and instantly the young man became relaxed as he snuggled into the warmth. He sighed pulling the sweater to his nose before looking up at him. 

Pekka's throat went dry and dubbed it time for breakfast.

  
"Here, use this. This is a crutch, it'll help you get around with your injury. Come into the kitchen. I'll make us something to eat." He showed Juuse how to use the crutch and the young man sniffed it before placing it where it needed to go. Pekka kept an eye on the young man as he figured out how to use the crutch and limped into the kitchen with him.

  
Juuse sat in one of the chairs at the small round table as Pekka began to get pots and pans out. He wasn't sure what to make, but being honored with such a gift he wanted to make the best meal possible for the young man, this mythical shapeshifter. He decided to cook the quail later for dinner as a tribute for the presence of this lovely creature in his home and cut up some fresh fruits from his garden. 

  
As he cooked, his mind whirled around what this could mean for him. He prayed to the gods the night before to allow the fox to find a good home, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever except the gods to answer his prayers like this. Maybe it was a sign of a good winter? Maybe it was just a sign from the forest to protect this young creature from whatever evils lurk in the dark? He wasn't sure, but he felt a warmth in his chest that he hasn't felt in many years. 

He wasn't alone, for now at least, and he was grateful to the forest for at least this time to have some company in his home.

Once he was finished he brought out two plates and then set down two glasses of milk that he made himself. As soon as the plate was set down in front of the young man he began to devour the food like an animal. Well, he was an animal so it made sense. He froze as he watched the young man begin to devour the bacon and eggs on his plate, his fingers becoming filthy and greasy as he ate. Pekka slowly pushed a fork over to Juuse and the young man paused as he stared at the utensil. He looked up at Pekka in confusion as Pekka began to mime how to use it. He didn't necessarily care what the young creature did, he certainly didn't want to offend him in any way, but maybe it might help so he didn't get so dirty.

  
The young man stared at him then back at the fork before finally picking it up in his right hand. He sniffed it before looking up at Pekka again. Pekka one again demonstrated how to use the fork and watched as Juuse tried to do the same. He became frustrated quickly and growled as he very nearly threw the fork away. Pekka moved his chair over to try and help Juuse, "Give me your hand, let me show you."

  
The young man grimaced, growling underneath his breath but submitted as Pekka put the fork back into his hand. It was greasy and messy, but soon Juuse was able to pick up some of the food on his own. He switched to a spoon to make things a little bit easier and Juuse was soon smiling happily, proud that he was able to accomplish something on his own. "I know it can be a bit difficult, but I knew you could do it."

  
Juuse looks up at him smiling ear to ear and very suddenly rubs his face into his chest.  _ ‘A mind of a fox. A mind of a fox,' _ he had to keep telling himself over and over again. Though once the shock simmered he placed a hand over the young man's back, gently rubbing a hand over the fur cape. Juuse practically purred as he laid his head on his chest and he wondered very suddenly that once this beautiful creature was healed would he be able to let him go.

  
/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

  
Slowly, as the days began to pass, Juuse's speech slowly came back to him and his injury was healing very nicely.

  
As his speech came back, he began to speak to him about small things from time to time. Not much, but he never asked for much from him. The Winter Solstice was slowly approaching and he began to gather materials for the Solstice. Every year he put together a small bonfire and sweets he had made himself to present to the forest spirits, the gods, and the mythical creatures alike to thank them for another good year gone by. It was also a way to ask for a good winter and for good crops to grow for the following year. 

Juuse watched him with excitement as Pekka taught him how to string the herbs on the strings together. They were enjoying a rare day with the sun high in the sky and a slight warmth in the air. Juuse sat with his leg propped on the front porch while he braided rope together that would hang the meat over the winter months. Juuse then spoke, and he was shocked by what he told him.

  
"Pekka?"

"Yes?"

"May I tell you a story?"

  
"Of course. Tell me little one," he had taken to calling him ‘little one' since the day he met him, and it just stuck. Juuse didn't care for it, but he warmed to it quickly as the days went by.

  
"It's my story. Would you like to know who I am?"

  
His breath caught in his throat and it was as if the air around him stilled. He knew that if any creature spoke of their true history then any other creature or human alike could trap them forever. He could make Juuse stay with him forever, but… "Yes little one, but please know this. I will not keep your true history. Your life is your own. I will listen and I will thank you afterward for the knowledge of who you are."

  
He saw Juuse very visible give a sigh of relief and a small smile spread across his lips, "Very well then. I trust you and I trust you with this knowledge. I am very nearly the last of my kind, my home, and my family all left this forest due to the humans that are now braving to enter. The dangers of our kind being discovered were too high. So, they left. We are as you probably have figured out, are apart of the old world. We are the shapeshifters of the forest and there are not very many of us left. It has been years for me since I last shifted into this form. I was a young child, a baby really when I shifted last, but it was only because we were in danger of being discovered. My family moved here, to this forest and lived in peace for years. That is until one day hunters came into the forest…" Juuse paused for a moment as if swallowing past the bile in his throat. Pekka even felt that same feeling of sadness, afraid to know what happened.

  
"They discovered our burrow. My family was able to escape, other than my brother. He tried to protect us so we could escape but got caught in the process. I ran after the hunter seeking revenge and to save my brother. I did manage to save him while the human hunters slept one night but got hurt in the process. A knife cut through my leg and I was unable to escape. My brother didn't wish to leave me, but I urged him on. He was the eldest of my clan and the next in line to take over for our kind, so I told him to leave. He left, vowing that one day he would come back for me when the danger had passed, but he knew as well as I did that I would die. I hid in a tree for the longest time until I became hungry. I don't know how long I was out there alone and hungry. All I know is when I finally came too I saw you. I was scared thinking my time had come. I saw your bow and arrows and knew I was good as dead, but then you spoke the old language of the forest. I was scared but you spoke the language I knew. But again I was scared and angry at losing my family so I lashed out at you. I'm sorry about that by the way." The young man seemed to blush slightly in embarrassment remembering when he bit his hand.

  
It wasn't bad and the bit healed quickly, "After what you went through I apologize for scaring you. I just heard a whimper and I thought someone was in trouble. I'm very happy I found you alive." Juuse smiled softly at him before he continued again.

  
"I'm glad you found me too. I was so grateful to you and I felt so safe in your home. I felt old magic within your home and I smelled the herbs of the gods surrounding the land. You welcomed the forest within your life and your heart and I didn't know how else to thank you for saving me. I heard the old gods grant me the ability to shift into my human form and when I woke in the middle of the night I gave my thanks to the gods before going back to sleep again. Though I forgot how cold I became in this form and saw you asleep in your bed. I figured you wouldn't mind me sleeping in your bed for warmth, but I apologize for scaring you when you woke. I'm just used to sleeping with others around me." He blushed again, but this time Pekka felt himself blush as well. 

He did enjoy Juuse's warmth and he wouldn't mind him sleeping in his bed again if he wished too. After the scare though, Juuse took to sleeping on the furs by the fireplace, possibly embarrassed for startling him when he woke.

  
"I...I don't mind you sleeping with me. If you wish to then I don't mind. You were really warm and it was nice not to wake up alone." 

Juuse blushed again, but this time he seemed shy as he looked away. He covered his mouth to cover his smile as he looked back down at the herbs in his lap. “I'd like that. If you don't mind at least."

Pekka's heart was pounding as he dropped his rope and walked over to where Juuse sat. Juuse watched him come as he sat next to him. Juuse blushed but never took his eyes off him, his blue eyes clear as day as a small smile stayed on his lips, "I'm not old enough to grant you any wishes, but if I could I would grant you anything you wished for."

  
"What do you wish for?"

  
Juuse's eyes grew sad as he looked away. Pekka wanted to hold him close and never let him go, but he was a creature of the forest and he couldn't possibly do that to him, "My family, of course, but they're probably long gone by now."

  
Pekka didn't stop as he laid a hand over the young man's back and rubbed his hand gently over him, "What can I do to help you. You've given me a chance to witness something incredible that I never believed I could ever see in my life. So what can I do for you now?" He didn't want to lose Juuse, but if the young man wished to go back home then he would do everything he could to help him.

  
Juuse thought to himself for a time. The area quiet around him other than the air whirling the chimes above them on the porch. Suddenly Juuse moved and clambering into his lap before he could catch his breath. It took him a moment to recover as Juuse buried his face into the side of his neck. When he came back his hands moved around the young man and he held him close. He felt his eyes water with unwanted tears and he blinked them away as he ran a hand over the young man's back.

  
"I just want a home where I can be safe. I know I may never see my family but I still wish I knew they were alright. As long as I knew my clan was safe then my heart would settle. I'm the youngest prince of the clan, the oldest and last surviving that can still grant wishes when we're older. If I knew they were alive then I could finally be at peace." Pekka's breath caught in his throat as the knowledge of the youngest prince of the white foxes was now sitting on his lap. It was difficult to take all of this in, but he stayed calm before he spoke again.

"Then let me help you find them. After winter we'll search for them, and by then you'll be healed so you can return back to your clan. You can go back home to your family." He had to bite passed the hurt in his heart, the aching loneliness, but he managed as the young man stayed quiet in his arms. He felt he may have said something wrong when the young man didn't speak again, "I'm sorry, did I upset you with my words?"

  
"No. Just...do you not wish for me to stay?"

Pekka's body went stiff and Juuse pulled back as if he stung him. He relaxed quickly moving a hand to rub a thumb over his cheek to calm him, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off as cold. You just shocked me. You...you want to stay with me?"

  
Juuse blushed as he looked down, but Pekka pulled his face back up so he could look at him. His eyes were so blue, the color of the old ones of the forest, full of magic and wonder. "Yes. You make me feel safe. I...I knew my fate would be unlike my siblings and many others in my clan. The day I fell in love with a young boy in a village long ago was the day I knew I wouldn't stay with my clan forever. They knew as well. My whole clan has green or even orange eyes. The eyes that see the earth, but when I was born I was born with blue eyes. The clan knew I would be fated for another life. I could see not only the earth, but the air, the seas, and through fire alike. Winter Solstice is my birthday and this year will be my True Year."

  
Pekka stared at him in shock as his words flowed over his skin. He wanted to pull this young man back and...yeah..he wanted to kiss this mythical creature. He wanted to love this creature and maybe, just maybe he would have that chance, "Your true year? What does that mean?"

  
Juuse smiled softly as he leaned his face into the palm of his hand, moving his hands up to hold his hand to his cheek, "It means the gods will choose what my fate will be for the rest of my life. The next day I will know what my fate will be. The gods will also grant me the ability to give wishes to whoever I want to give them too. It doesn't mean I can just give you immortal life, no, but for good health, a good year, yes, these are things I will be able to grant for anyone. We shall see what the gods of old have in store for both of us this Solstice."

  
He felt frozen in place as Juuse leaned forward and kissed his cheek. His heart pounding a million miles per hour as Juuse nuzzled into his skin. "You smell so good. Your heart is pure and I can smell the old forest in your skin. I'm so happy the gods led you to me." Once Pekka felt himself come back to himself, he was hugging the young man close as he buried himself in his chest. He allowed himself to hope as he kissed the top of his raven black hair the possibility of this incredible young man staying with him forever. Even if Juuse is fated to stay a fox for the rest of his day at least he wouldn't ever have to be alone again.

  
He would take any gift that the gods gave to him. 

  
They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together, closer than they had been before. Seeming to always reach out to one another, even when they weren't within arms reach.

  
/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\   
  


The Winter Solstice was just a few days away, along with Christmas which Pekka never really thought about until now.   
  


For many years he would offer the forest gods and creatures special holiday treats to celebrate the magic and wonder of the forest and all that it possesses. This year he wished to give something special to Juuse as well to thank him for coming into his life. He worked hard on it, and he pinched his fingers a few times doing it, but once he was finished with it he smiled as he placed it into a nice box. He even went into town to pick up some holiday decorations, which he didn't do too often, but by the way, Juuse's eyes lit up as he put decorated the little cabin told him everything.   
The picked a young pine tree in the middle by his garden to decorate with herbs and lights. He found that the nightwalkers loved the lights and he was happy that he did this because Juuse loved them too. He yipped happily when the first snow began to fall a few days before his birthday and already he felt in his heart that this year would be the best Winter Solstice that he's had in a very long time. Juuse was eager to help as he danced around with socked slippers on his feet as he sprinkled special salts over the ground.    
He listened as Juuse began to sing a Finnish lullaby as he turned in circles around the ground. It was haunting and sweet and made his eyes water as he listened to his song. He remembered his mother and the love she gave to him. He only wished he could show that same love for Juuse in return.   
  


Once they were finished the grounds had been cleared and the decorations were ready for Solstice and Christmas after. He could already feel the gods coming in to look over their work, his heart lifting as he went to hug Juuse close. "They're here, aren't they? The gods of old? I don't think I've ever felt something so deep before in my whole life. These grounds are sacred and pure. How long have you done this?"   
  


"I came here ten years ago. The grounds here were raw and open. I could feel a chance to purify them and so I did. It took many years but soon I could feel old and new creatures and gods alike come to these grounds. I call this a safe haven for them to escape the world of man. I am no saint at all, I'm not even very religious, but I do believe in the gods of the forest. A place that protects any who enter, only if they are pure of heart. For whatever reason, the gods have helped me protect this forest and I'm very grateful for their strength."   
  


Juuse looks up at him, a look in his bright blue eyes that he can't decipher, but it's gone before he can question it. "I'm cold. Can we drink so tea?"   
  


"Of course little one. Do you want honey in it as well?"   
  


"Yes of course! I love it. It's so sweet."   
  


"Always about the sweets. Have to be careful with that sweet tooth of yours." Juuse gave him a toothy grin as they walked back inside and he made them some tea. They curled up together, arm in arm as they warmed up in front of the fireplace. The kindling flames making his heart warm just as he kissed the top of Juuse's head.   
  


After he had given Juuse permission he started sleeping in the same bed as he did. Especially with the harsh winter ahead of them, it was just wiser that they do it this way to keep warm. Though it never made things any easier on his old heart. The first time they started for bed he instantly was going to take off his clothes. Being alone for so long he was used to sleeping in only his boxers.    
  


This couldn't be said about the young man.   
  


He was completely comfortable in his own skin. He didn't mind walking around naked in plain sight. If it weren't so cold he would be doing it constantly other than the fox fur on his back. Juuse later told him that the fur was his only way to shift back into a fox and if anyone ever stole it from him then he'd become fully human. Pekka has felt his heart stutter when Juuse told his this. So he made it a priority to keep it in safe view whenever Juuse did decide to place it down somewhere. No way was he going to let Juuse lose his special gift.   
  


The predicament about the bed situation really wasn't a huge issue if his heart and body would just leave him in peace. But every time Juuse stripped down to nothing and climbed into bed with him he always had to snuggle right up against him. He had to try to keep his thoughts cleared and pure. He couldn't think to defile this creatures beautiful body just for his own gain. Or because he hasn't had human touch in a very long time. He kept his mind at ease as best as he could, even if his morning wood decided not to get in on the same plan.   
  


Even though he had his little moments of panic, Juuse never seemed to mind or didn't pay enough attention to understand what his body was going through.   
  


Being a Bisexual man has never been easy for him. Especially when men and women alike never cared to stay in the woods with him. They always said it made them feel uneasy or nervous. Whenever they said this he knew that their hearts were being judged within this realm. Normally they would leave the next day and they wouldn't call back. He knew then that they're hearts weren't either pure or strong enough to stay by the forest.   
  


The human race had become weaker and more afraid of the unknown with each passing year. For that case, many have taken to wanting to destroy certain areas to increase the population of a city. Luckily many who lived in Finland were still traditionalist so most of the greater forest and woods were protected by the people. They knew that without the old gods then the world would be lost to darkness.   
  


Juuse has gotten hurt due to men with darkness in their hearts and for that Pekka apologized every day that he didn't sense the danger. Juuse had explained that they knew how to get around the forest, so hardly any creature would be able to detect them. Still...he worried for his sake.   
Juuse has soon healed very quickly and soon he began to wonder when the young man would leave to seek out his family. His heart clung to the little ray of sunlight that the young man provided through the days he stayed with him. His heart also grew more and more attached to the beauty of this lovely creature.    
  


The young man seemed to hold himself back as well, even if he made a move he didn't wish to defile the wishes of the gods by taking the last of his purity. He felt he was pushing the limits by allowing him to stay for so long, but his birth year was just around the corner. He didn't want to tell him to leave on his birthday. So he continued on and hoped that maybe fate would keep them together. It was a harsh hope, but hope he did.   
  


/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\   
  


On the day of the Winter Solstice, he could already feel the gods and spirits alike resting in the area. They were comforted and felt safe within this haven that they had put together and for that, his heart lifted as he walked out onto the porch.   
  


He was greeted with a beautiful image of powdery snow laying across the ground other than the area where the Solstice would be celebrated that night, and a wicker basket full of fresh fruits from deep within the forest and deer meat as well. He said a silent prayer, kneeling before the offering as thanks for the special gift, and then went back inside to prepare them their breakfast.   
  


Juuse tore into the meat after he smoked it and he laughed as his face became filthy. His heart swelled as Juuse let him wash him clean after their filling meal and his bright blue eyes followed his movements the whole time.   
  


He began preparing their big feast for that night to welcome the Solstice and Juuse's birthday with open arms. Juuse seemed quiet and followed him around throughout the whole day, as if afraid that he might disappear at any second. He wasn't sure of what would happen tonight either, but somehow he felt that tonight would be unlike any he's ever experienced before in his life.   
  


Juuse helped put out the herbs and bowls of milk and honey closer to time. Then right at the dusk of the sun hitting the mountains beyond the full moon shined down from above. The Stars brighter than ever as they lit up the night sky. Pekka got the bonfire going releasing the scents of the herbs into the air as he moved certain rocks on the ground into place.    
  


When they were finished they both gasped together as they felt the presence of great magic and power enter the area. Pekka looked over to see Juuse's eyes closed, his head tilted towards the sky as his arms were spread wide. Pekka felt as if he were watching something mystical happen before him before Juuse came back with a gasp on his lips.   
  


He looked over to Pekka, blinking a few times as if remembering where he was before a smile spread across his lips. Pekka held his hand out to him and he came as if pulled together by some gravitational force. Juuse took his hand and then moved to wrap his arms around his waist, burying his face into his chest.   
  


He wore his fur vest, gifted to him on a hunt that the gods allowed. He gave the beast a proper death and then thanked the gods for their offering. He used the furs for the Solstices to thank them for what they did for him and the forest.    
  


Juuse wore his fur cape around his shoulders while also wearing a charm headpiece that they had made together. He wished to wear something to honor his birth year and so Pekka scoured across the lands to find some sapphire stones to match his blue eyes. When he was finished Juuse had very nearly cried, clutching the headpiece like a precious gift. He wore it proudly tonight, making him very much like the prince he said to be.   
  


They went to their small table by the fire and ate their meal. He did something special and made a small strawberry cake with some cream cheese frosting for Juuse. It was a normal human tradition but he figured Juuse would like this.    
  


"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Juuse, happy birthday to you," he sang softly just as he placed the cake in front of the young man. His eyes went wide at the candles in a circle around the cake. He looked up at Pekka with a big smile and watery eyes as Pekka laid a hand on his shoulder. "Blow out the candles, and make a wish."   
  


Juuse rolled his eyes fondly at him, but closed his eyes and then blew out the candles. He clapped as Juuse went to swipe a finger through the frosting. "Juuse, come on."    
  


"It's my cake I can do what I want with it."   
  


"A cake that I made from scratch for you."   
  


Juuse shrugged and continued to eat the delicate cake with his fingers. Pekka shook his head fondly down at the young man, kissing the top of his head before whisper close to him, "Happy Birthday Little one." He felt a shiver run over Juuse as he leaned into his touch.   
  


The way he looked at him then spoke volumes and he possibly would have acted on it if not for the strong powerful presence that hit him very suddenly in the chest. Juuse shuttered underneath his hand, eyes closing as he felt the presence too, "Something's coming." He whispered and they clambered up together to watched the edge of the woods.   
  


The fire glowed brightly as their eyes scanned the edge of the forest until suddenly… "There!" Pekka whispers harshly, gesturing towards the left. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as the air around them seemed to evaporate. Then out of the darkness comes a creature larger than life. Pekka's had a few creatures come to visit him during the Solstice, but nothing like this. It was a great white wolf. The wolf was taller than Pekka and Juuse put together and it comes with grace and power surrounding it.   
  


His heart is pounding, both fear and exhilaration flow through his veins as the great white wolf approaches. He and Juuse instantly fell to their knees, bowing their heads before this mighty creature. This was the Wolf-God of the Forest. Pekka has never encountered a god, only spirits.    
His heart stilled as the god stood before them.   
  


_ "Guardian and Fox Prince, I thank you for the warm welcome to the gods of old and new." _ When the wolf spoke it was as if his voice surrounded them like a blanket, deep and full of power.   
  


_ "Do you know why I am here before you?" _

  
"No great god of the forest, but we welcome you and whatever you may bring," Pekka spoke, his voice sounded like it was underwater and he shook slightly with the nerves of the unknown.   
  


_ "I am here to grant gifts to those that have protected this forest. The Spirit of the Forest sent me here to give these to both of you. Prince of the White Fox clan." _ When he spoke again Juuse stiffened as if knowing what would come for him.

  
_ "You came here underneath the protection of a human, but lost the chance to be with your family once more. Tonight, I am here to give you your fate. Your fate was once to be the future ruler over your clan, but you know you can never return back to your clan once more. When you were cut by the human metal blade and healed underneath the protection of human hands you allowed yourself to cut ties with your clan. They will never let you back into the kingdom. Before I give you your fate, say aloud why you gave up your ties with your family, who are safe and at peace to the West. Speak aloud the truth from your heart as to why you gave up everything you knew of your own world." _ Pekka went frozen with shock as the god spoke. He looked over to Juuse, still kneeling on the ground, and put his hands over his face. Soft sobs were heard and Pekka's heart ached to heal the pain in his heart.

  
_ "You must speak the words aloud, young one." _

  
Juuse gave a soft cry as he looked up to meet the wolf gods eyes, "I did something that was forbidden. I gave up my heart, but I gave my heart to one that doesn't belong to this world, but he does. He does belong here! He's helped guard the forest beyond what any other creature has ever done before. I couldn't stop myself from giving my love to him."

_   
_ _ "Speak the name of the one you gave your heart too." _

"Pekka Rinne. Even if he doesn't love me in return. I will always love him."

  
Pekka felt his heart nearly stop as he covered the gasp that wanted to escape from his lips. Juuse had fallen in love with him, thus giving up his chance to find his family again. 

  
Tears rolled down Juuse's face as the wolf bent down towards him,  _ "Juuse of the white fox clan, the truth from your mouth and of your heart have been seen by the gods of old and new. Your journey will be difficult, but your fate will give you what you seek. Are you prepared for what fate has in store for you, young one?" _

_   
_ Juuse nods once as tears continue to roll, "Yes. I was prepared the day I allowed my heart to be given up to a human being. Whatever my fate will be, I will welcome it gratefully."

  
_ "Then, young one, this will be your fate."  _ The great god of wolves bends his head down and touches its snout gently to the top of Juuse's head. Juuse's eyes close until the god lifts his head back up once more.

  
_ "In mornings time your fate will be set. You will never be able to undo what will lay on your life and your heart." _

  
"I understand. Thank you, great god, of old." Juuse bows again before Pekka watches the wolf now approach him. He stands before him as Pekka bows his head before the god.

  
_ "Stand guardian human of the forest." _

  
He does as the god says and looks up into the eyes of the wolf god. He swallows hard but allows his heart to be open for the god to see.

  
_ "Guardian, you have spent your life protecting this forest and gifting the gods with your heart and soul. You have welcomed spirits, creatures, and gods of old and new alike onto your grounds and your home. For that we thank you, the Spirit of the Forest thanks you and sent me here to gift to you one wish. You may choose anything you desire and it will be granted to you. For your time and sacrifices, tell me now what you wish for." _

Pekka feels the shock of being granted a wish. Something as precious as this should be cherished, but he knows he won't be able to do that now. He closes his eyes and lets his heart guide him as to what he wants. When a thought, an idea comes to him he opens his eyes to look over to Juuse.   
Juuse is still bent over low on the ground and his heart yearns, but...he can't do that to the young man. He gave up everything because of a love that he had no way of knowing if the love would be returned. For that, he knew what his wish would be.

  
The wolf bends his head down to touch his snout to the top of his head as he allowed him into his mind,  _ ‘My wish, my wish is for Juuse to find his family and to be happy. As long as Juuse is able to find his happiness within his heart then I know then I can live in peace.' _ As his thoughts come through he feels tears stream down his face. Quiet sobs leaving him as what he wishes for immediately taken by the god. He knows that he will probably lose Juuse by the morning, but if the young fox is happy, then he knows he will be at peace within his heart.

_ "Your wish has been taken. What you wished for will come to be by the morrow. Thank you again, guardian, for what you have done for this forest. You will be granted a healthy and prosperous year. Now, be at peace."  _ When the wolf god finished he turns and begins to disappear back into the forest. As he does the air seemed to come back in a rush and Pekka is doubling over as his lungs burn with the air that came back to them.

  
He hears Juuse in the same state and he falls to his knees as what he has just done settles within his chest. He cries softly as his chest aches with the pain of losing someone he loves. He only wished he had more time, then maybe he would have had time to tell Juuse he loved him in return. He doesn't realize Juuse has come over to where he is kneeling on the ground until he feels his smaller hand come to rest on top of his own. He looks up with tear-filled eyes as Juuse looks sadly at him.

  
A sad smile is on his face as Pekka cries more and then Juuse goes to grab his hand, gesturing for him to stand up. He follows after him silently. His heart aches and his body yearns for peace. He knows that peace will come to him someday, but for now, the pain is nearly eating his soul apart.   
  


Juuse is calm though. 

Calmer than he had been hours before as he led them back inside of the cabin. He leads them back into the bedroom as sits him down on the bed. He gently wipes the tears from his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs before standing back in the middle of the room.

  
Pekka watches as confusion floods his system as Juuse gives him a look that he's seen many times, but never hoped to have like this. He watches with curious eyes as Juuse smiles softly before untying the fur cape from around his shoulders and placing it gently on the chest at the end of his bed. 

  
What he does next takes his breath away.

  
He slowly takes his sweater off, the headpiece falling to the floor in the process as the sweet pale skin is revealed to him. He's seen his body before but not like this, Juuse wanted him to see, wanted him to look.

  
When the sweater hit the floor Pekka felt his mouth go dry as he then went to untie the pants from around his waist. The pants dropped easily to the floor and he stepped out of them, kicking them back away from him. 

  
There Pekka's eyes did dare to wander over the young man's body as Juuse stood in the full light of the moon. He looked beautiful beyond compare. The light from the moon making his skin glow and shimmer underneath its aura. His bright blue eyes stood out in the dim light in the room and his breath hitched when the young man licked his lips.

He slowly approached him like a predator stalking his prey until he was standing right in between his spread legs. His hands came up to cradle his face within his palms that should have been cool but were oh so warm to the touch. He leaned into the touch, sighing as he did. Juuse then leaned down and when he was only a breath away, he kissed him on his lips.

  
Pekka groaned into his mouth, shivering when what his body had yearned for so many weeks was finally obtaining what it desired the most. His hands came up to hold onto the young man's waist, pulling him further in until he could wrap his arms around him. His hands skimmed right up over his back, his nails dragging down over his skin making the young man give out a broken whine into his open mouth.

  
His fingers tangled themselves into hair, trying to draw him further in as they devoured each other.    
Their love could be felt surrounding the area and Pekka felt in his heart that their love was blessed and welcomed by the gods. His heart felt light as air as Juuse began to straddle his lap before Pekka stopped him for just a moment to look up into his eyes.

  
"What do you want?"

  
"You. Pekka, please make love to me. Bring pleasure to my human body before the gods of old and new. Show the forest just who you love." His words set off a fire within him and soon he was dragging the young man down onto the bed. 

  
A yelp of surprise escaped from his lips before a moan replaced it. He sucked marks over his white pale skin, telling to whoever, wherever he did go that he had been taken by another first. He knew somehow, deep within his bones that he would be taking the last of this young man's purity. His virgin body the last to give up, but his heart yearned to feel him shake and writhe with pleasure underneath his fingertips. If he had only tonight to have him, then he would take him. He was selfish, but he always knew he was a selfish man. 

  
  


He was only human after all.   
  


Pekka was slow, moving down the young man's body as he tossed piece by piece of his own clothing until he was just as bare and naked as the young man underneath him. Juuse pulled him back up just so he could run his hands over his chest, humming with a deep satisfaction that rumbled throughout his chest.   
  


"You're so beautiful. The first time I saw you without clothes I knew I would have you. Your body was made by the gods themselves. Your heart and your soul." Juuse whined as Pekka leaned back down to kiss down along his neck, causing the young man to jerk underneath him, his body obviously liking what he did.   
  


"Please tell if I do something you don't like," this was all he said before making his way back down the young man's body.   
  


He gave great pleasure to Juuse which had his eyes rolling and asking for more. He soon was ready and he took the last of his purity right on his bed. With each thrust into his virgin body, Juuse gave the last of himself over to Pekka. He knew what he was doing and Pekka only hoped that his wish would help him even after all of this.   
  


Juuse's body went taut and stiff as he came again onto his stomach. Pekka soon followed, emptying deep inside of the young man's body. He just soiled Juuse's body and for that, he prayed that the gods would forgive him for his sin. His lust for this young man's body below him.   
  


They had soon fallen asleep, but later in the middle of the night, Juuse awoke wanting to be taken again. He came twice more before Pekka once again emptied deep into his body. This time when he let sleep consume him, he was out for the rest of the night.   
  


/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\   
  


At daybreak, he felt the sun blinding him as the white snow reflected the light making everything shine and shimmer as he woke.    
  


He groaned softly reaching out to find that warmth he had gone to bed with the night before, only to find it cold and empty. He jerked straight up in bed and looked frantically around the room. His eyes strayed over to the chest at the end of the bed and found that the clothes were left behind, but the cape was missing.   
  


His heart sank down to his feet and he felt like his soul had been drained, but if Juuse was able to find his home and happiness then he was sure to find his own in due time. But still...it didn't make this moment any easier.    
  


Pekka was slow getting up as he went into the kitchen to make some tea. He felt staying in bed until his heartfelt whole again, but he knew he couldn't wallow in his grief forever. He began his day like any other, this time without Juuse there to keep him company.   
  


He was right in the middle of washing up when he caught movement at the edge of the woods. He couldn't be sure of what he saw, but he grabbed his heavy winter coat anyways, stepping into his boots before venturing out onto his front porch.   
  


His eyes scanned the dark forest line until he saw it again. Something white coming out from the trees. He swore his eyes were betraying him until there, right as it came to the steps, a white fox with a dead quail in its jaws. His heart was hammering against his chest hard and he felt his breath catch as he saw bright blue eyes behind white fur.   
  


"Juuse?"   
  


The fox dropped the quail on the step and yipped happily as his tongue lude out from his mouth. Pekka felt his heart soar as he went down the steps to pet over Juuse's fur. The young fox practically purred as he rubbed his head against his hand. He was smiling before he could stop himself, happy that Juuse was still here with him. He might stay a fox for the rest of his life, but if he came back every now and then to see him, then he was perfectly fine with that.   
  


"Why don't we get this inside and I'll make us up something to eat yeah?" The fox yipped again as Pekka chuckled under his breath and went to pick up the quail.    
  


Juuse trailed in after him just as he shut the door and began to grab some saucers to pour some milk into. "I'm sure you must be thirsty. Hopefully, you still like milk and honey. You loved that when you were a fox."   
  


"Still am. And yes please I would love some." He dropped the saucer, shards of glass going all over the floor as he turned suddenly towards the very familiar voice.   
  


There right by the fireplace shaking himself out as if he had snow all over his fur, which he did, was Juuse but in his human form. His heart stuttered and Juuse was watching him with wide eyes as he slowly walked over to the young man sitting on the fur rugs by the fireplace.   
  


"Pekka? Pekka, what's wrong? You're scaring me. What's wrong?" He didn't reply as his knees gave out and he was throwing his arms around Juuse's shoulders before he could stop himself. Tears stung his eyes as he cried against the young man's skin, he felt his hands running over his back as he said sweet nothings to him.   
  


"I thought...I thought you were gone forever. I wished...I wished for the god to help you find your family and to be happy. I don't understand. Why are you still here?"   
  


"You wished for me to find my family? Even after I broke every rule of my clan? You had wished to help me get back to them?" The disbelief and awe in Juuse's voice made him sit back up to look into his eyes.   
  


"Yes. Gods, yes. Juuse, all I wanted for you was your happiness. I fell in love with you but I knew I couldn't have you. But I knew I could still help you find your family. I promised you that I would help you and that's what I wished for. I wished for you to find your family and to be happy. But...I don't understand...I thought…"   
  


He watched as Juuse began to laugh before moving to kiss him long and deep. He was caught off guard by the move until Juuse pulled quickly away again with a huge smile on his face, "You silly human man. Your wish did come true and the fate has been bestowed upon me. The gods told me my fate was to stay here within this forest, this realm, and to become the prince of these lands. One day I will take over as king. So to answer your question, I did find my family and my happiness, and that's you Pekka. You're my new family. I love you so much and I want you to stay with you here to help protect this forest together. My old family is safe and at peace, it's my time and my fate to build a new family of my own." His eyes seemed even bluer and brighter as he spoke and Pekka felt fresh tears fall from his eyes as he went to kiss Juuse once again.   
  


The whispers of I Love You were exchanged back and forth as Juuse asked Pekka to make love to him once more. 

Their love and their reunion were consummated under the sight of the gods of old and new, the spirits, and all the creature alike. Blessings were gladly given to the future king and his mate, together guardians of the forest.   
  
  
  


The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) once again for all of the love, support, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


End file.
